El Bosque Oscuro
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Lo había visto cabalgar sobre un unicornio en medio del bosque oscuro, era su secreto, no se lo contaría a nadie, y después de muchas visitas, conquistaría su corazón. - USUK Lemon


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei u.u

**Advertencias:** lemon

* * *

- ¡ALFRED F. JONES! – el grito resonó en tono el pasillo del gran comedor de Howards.

El aludido, de cabello dorado, mechón anti-gravitorio, ojos azules enmarcados por un par de lentes de medio marco inferior, piel blanca, algo bronceada, gran tamaño y fuerza, si, ese muchacho de 16 años estaba en problemas, después de todo, el había dejado el trampa mágica en la puerta del profesor de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras". Pero ¿Cómo sabía que nuestro joven héroe había sido el culpable?", muy simple, Alfred odiaba al profesor, el profesor odiaba a Alfred, tan sencillo como eso. Y ahora, estaba en problemas.

~°3°~

No te alejes mucho.- dijo Hagrid, guiando al joven por el bosque oscuro en medio de la noche en una expedición de vigilancia, como castigo por su acto de vandalismo. Alfred no se arrepentía de nada, o al menos eso dijo antes de entrar al bosque.

La verdad es que él no lo aparentaba, pero le tenía un terror especial a todo lo que tenía que ver con el bosque oscuro, era un cobarde, completa ironía, ya que él mismo se llamaba a si mismo héroe y estaba convencido que era uno. Pero le tenía un especial horror a la oscuridad, donde podían aparecer fantasmas, los cuales también estaba en el castillo pero él evitaba, eso sin contar con los hombres lobo, los centauros, y demás criaturas que rondaban el bosque a esas horas de la noche. Y Hagrid con una ballesta y un perro tanto o más miedoso que él no ayudaban.

Entonces escuchó un galope, un galope apresurado, parecía el de un animal veloz, fuerte, con miedo. Miró hacia donde provenía el sonido y vio, a gran velocidad a un unicornio, y sobre este, un chico, tal vez de su misma edad, quizás uno o dos años menos. Iba vestido con ropas verdes y el cabello corto, una carcasa llena de flechas a la espalda y un arco en una mano, la otra sujetaba la crin de la bella criatura blanca y reluciente. Alfred se quedó si habla y vio los ojos de ese chico. Eran verdes, verdes esmeralda. Giró para ver a Hagrid, pero este no miraba hacia donde él veía.

- ¿Escuchaste?- dudó el americano, sacando al semi-gigante de sus pensamientos

- ¿Escuchar qué? – respondió este, volviendo a la realidad.

- Nada, me debió haber parecido.- murmuró Alfred, queriendo guardar la imagen de ese chico en su memoria, como su secreto, era suyo el momento en que sus maridas se encontraron en medio del bosque oscuro.

~°3°~

Se había escapado, no había podido dormir las últimas noches después de haberlo visto cabalgar sobre el unicornio en medio del bosque durante la noche. No estaba con Hagrid, ni con el perro de este, Fang. Miraba cada poco tiempo hacia atrás, temeroso que alguien lo haya seguido, o que alguna criatura lo vea como su futura presa, ni pensar en las acromántulas.

Entonces escuchó el galope, pero era más cercano, volteó hasta verlo, pero esta vez, se dirigía hacia él. Segundos después de haberse visto, el unicornio aumentó la velocidad y cuando parecía que estaba a punto de atropellar a Alfred con sus fuertes pesuñas, en un embravecido relincho, paró en seco y su jinete desmontó. Sin bajar el arco, el muchacho - de cabello rubio cenizo siempre despeinado, piel nívea, cuerpo delgado, ágil y fuerte y ojos verdes color esmeralda - se acercó a Alfred, con la punta de la flecha contra su tráquea, habló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró, o más bien, siseó, como una serpiente enfurecida.

- Tenía curiosidad.- respondió Alfred, sincero. El de ojos verdes lo observó fijamente, inquieto, hasta que se topó con sus ojos, sinceros, bajó la flecha y se alejó un paso.

- ¿Qué te da curiosidad? – dudó.

- Quería saber que hacías aquí.- murmuró Alfred, esbozando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- No lo sé, siempre he estado aquí.- fue la respuesta del muchacho.

- Ya veo… ¡Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, vengo de Estados Unidos y soy un héroe! – gritó rato después el americano, haciendo saltar al otro joven.

- No grites, idiot, que puedes despertar algo.- susurró.

- Dime tu nombre.- pidió Alfred, ignorando el comentario anterior.

- ¿Por qué debería dártelo? – dudó el muchacho de ojos verdes

- Porque yo te di el mío.

- Nunca te lo pregunté

- Entonces seguiré gritando.- dijo el joven de ojos azules, amenazando con lanzar una carcajada MUY estridente.

- Fine, fine, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland – respondió, tapando la boca del menor.

- So, Arthy, o prefieres que te diga Iggy? – dudó Alfred, aguantándose la risa, pero dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Qué? – casi gritó Arthur, molesto por los apodos que había recibido.

- Relax Arthur, que puedes despertar a alguna criatura que le gusten los niños de comida.- susurró Alfred, sonriendo.

- Entonces yo sobreviviré, te comerá a ti.- dijo Arthur, con otra sonrisa en el rostro.

- Wait, what?

~°3°~

Arthur lo había llevado a conocer su hogar después de la decima visita y la milésima vez que el americano le pidió que lo llevara. Habían ido caminando hasta lo más profundo del bosque oscuro. Era como si todo a su alrededor se apartara para darles paso por el camino que llevaba a la casa del inglés.

Era una pequeña y acogedora cabaña en lo más profundo y oculto del bosque oscuro. Un cuarto, un baño, una cocina comedor, no había más, tampoco se necesitaba. Alfred estaba maravillado por simpleza y la comodidad de la casita y Arthur se sentía orgulloso de ella, pues él mismo la había construido con sus propias manos, y algo de magia claro. Él ya era mayor de edad y ya podía hacer hechizos sin preocuparse de nada, aunque tampoco podían hacer mucho con él, después de todo.

Después de las repetidas visitas, dígase escapadas, del americano para ver al inglés, se habían hecho amigos, o bueno, algo más, sin darse cuenta. Y fue cuando ambos estaban en la cama del inglés cuando se percataron de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y lo dispuestos que estaban. Excitados, abochornados, pero con las cabezas calientes y las hormonas juveniles corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo, la primera prenda cayó al suelo, era la de Arthur, su polo.

Estaba semi desnudo y Alfred chupaba y besaba y ensalivaba sus rosados botones, dejándolos erectos por el frío, por la excitación, por el mero contacto de la mano y a boca de Alfred contra su piel, esta se erizaba como la de un gato en peligro, como las plumas de un hipogrifo ofendido, pero a diferencia de todo esto, estaban a gusto y ninguno se sentía amenazado y mucho menos en peligro de algún mal que los asechara.

Prosiguieron con el acto, siendo esta vez la camisa de Alfred la que terminó en el suelo, siendo sacada botón por botón por Arthur. Tocó su firme pecho, sus pectorales, esos marcados abdominales, tanto como los suyos. Tragó saliva, sabía que Alfred era atractivo, pero estar así, tocando su bronceada piel, dejando volar la yema de sus dedos por las marcas de los músculos del menor, era más que atractivo el hombre, si pudiera, babearía en ese momento, pero su boca estaba más concentrada en otra cosa, en la de Alfred. Mordiendo su labio inferior, dejando que sus lenguas hagan un baile salvaje y hambriento. Gimiendo ante el contacto de sus ardientes pieles, tocándose. Las manos traviesas y exploradoras de ambos querían conocer cada rincón de la anatomía del otro, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a impedirlo, en absoluto.

Y lo siguiente en caer fueron sus pantalones, rápidos movimientos de sus manos los hicieron volar por los aires, siendo los de Arthur los primeros en caer, y en son de venganza, los de Alfred muy poco después.

Sus erecciones chocaban, provocando un delicioso sonido que salía como gemido o como un gruñido grueso por la excitación, como se escapaba de sus labios, de sus gargantas provenían. Pero entonces la boca de Alfred estaba más ocupada y era la de Arthur quien gemía. La hombría de Arthur estaba por completo en la boca de Alfred, quien le daba una felación que le había retorcerse en la suave cama. La chupaba, la ensalivaba, lo provocaba, estaba al borde del orgasmo, sus gritos eran vivos y excitados, llenos de lujuria y una pasión dignas de una bestia sexual. Alfred detuvo su trabajo antes de que se corriera. Arthur tomó la entrepierna del americano y la lamió suavemente, como quien lame un helado, lento para disfrutarlo. Arthur fue desde la punta hasta la base, con movimientos circulares que hinchaban la entrepierna del oji azul y alegraban al oji verde. La lubricaba con su saliva y besó la punta, de donde salía el líquido pre-seminal, llevándose un poco a los labios y de manera muy erótica, lamérselos para provocar al menor, cosa que consiguió cuando sintió que lo tomaba para besar con fuerza y así conseguir esa exquisita lengua que lograba excitarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Y con un rápido movimiento, Arthur estaba de a cuatro sobre la cama y Alfred se encargaba de su entrada, lubricándola con su boca, estirándola con sus dedos, sacándole gemidos de placer al mayor, quien no se podía creer que el americano estaba haciendo eso. Una vez listo, Alfred metió la punta en la entrada, haciendo que un jadeo sordo se escapara de los labios del inglés. Este soltó unas lágrimas de dolor, pero con un movimiento de caderas, indicó que este continuara, y sin dudarlo, Alfred penetró por completo a Arthur, dejándolo sin aire. Se removió ligeramente, para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero después de las insistencias, y los insultos, del oji verde, este comenzó un suave pero fuerte vaivén. Las palabras dejaron de tener sentido alguno y todo era un mar de gemidos, alaridos, jadeos y gruñidos grutales salidos de las gargantas de ambos jóvenes, llenos de placer, morbo, lujuria, pero algo extraño que se había comenzado a crear entre ambos desde la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos, amor, fascinación, cariño, preocupación, entrega, alegría.

Alfred le daba duro a Arthur, penetrándolo hasta lo más profundo, aumentando la velocidad, tocando ese punto que había retorcerse a Arthur bajo su poder. Lo hecho en la cama, siendo Arthur quien rodeaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alfred, este con las manos apoyadas a los costados del rostro del inglés, ambos mirándose, mientras el americano arremetía contra el inglés, ambos sin cansarse, llegando a un éxtasis que debería ser prohibido por su fuerza y resonancia en las gargantas de los implicados. Le daba con fuerza contra su entrada, mientras que Arthur tomaba al americano por los hombros para tener donde agarrarse, mientras las embestidas aumentaban aún más de velocidad, como si fuera una carrera contra el sol que saldría en cualquier momento.

Estaban ambos cerca al orgasmo, y eso se veía en sus ojos, en su rápida respiración, en la velocidad de vértigo que tenían, siendo la cadera de Arthur quien seguía el rápido compás del Alfred, subiendo y bajando, llenándolo, tocando ese punto erógeno. Extasiados, Alfred y Arthur se corrieron al mismo tiempo, manchándose, llenándose, gritando el nombre del otro en un jadeo y un gruñido, finalmente, las piernas de Arthur soltaron al menor y sus manos lo dejaron ir, mas este no lo hizo, al contrario, abrazó al mayor por la cadera y lo atrajo hacia él, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos, sucios y calientes, piel contra piel. Sin darse mucho tiempo de pensar, ambos se besaron y finalmente durmieron, uno en los brazos del toro, buscando refugio, y el otro rodeando al mayor, entregándole todo.

~°3°~

Nunca se volvió a saber de Alfred, un día desapareció, nunca se le encontró. Algunos decían que había terminado en las profundidades del lago del colegio, otros que había escapado, unos de había abierto la cámara de los secretos y no había logrado salir, algunos que se había perdido en el bosque oscuro, pero nadie se explicaba su desaparición. Sus cosas no estaban, su lechuza –águila- volaba por los jardines del campus, solo quedó su uniforme, perfectamente doblado y limpio, algo inusual en él.

Los rumores corrieron y hay quienes dicen que lo han visto cabalgando un unicornio junto a otro chico en medio del bosque oscuro. Ese mismo chico, que había desaparecido del colegio años antes…

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
